


Her Essay

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie writes Nick an essay.





	Her Essay

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr

It was one of those days.  
  
Those days where everything just sucked and you wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and hope none of it happened.   
  
Two days ago Ellie had been asked to help out the NSA with an information hunt..in Afghanistan. She would be gone for at least three months, but he knew there was no way she'd say no, especially when the person they were getting information about was targeting children. He was proud of her but dreaded the months without her.  
  
They had only been dating for four months, but it felt like so much longer. McGee had joked once that they had been dating for months before then and just hadn't realized it, Nick at the time had scoffed but it certainly felt like that.   
  
Nick shuffled into his apartment an hour after saying goodbye to her at the airport, he leaned against the closed door with a sigh. His apartment felt cold, empty.  
  
 _"It's only three months." Ellie said with a sniffle, trying to keep a smile on her face but the few tears said a different story. "We've been apart before."_  
  
 _"Before we were dating." Nick pointed out, swallowing the lump rising in his throat as he wiped away her tears._  
  
 _He thinks it hurt more than it should because they wouldn't just be going three months without each other. It'd also be three months without his best friend. Added to the blow was the fact they had to go off the grid for this, which meant no contact with her at all._  
  
 _"I'll be back before you know it."_  
  
 _Her hands rested on his face, pulling him to her for a kiss. Nick put everything he had into it, to make sure she remembered and came back to him. Ellie pulled away looking a little dazed, her cheeks flushed in the way he loved from the moment he discovered it when they started dating._  
  
 _"Be safe." He whispered, voice cracking._  
  
 _Ellie rested her forehead against his. "You too. And try not to drive McGee too crazy."_  
  
 _Nick chuckled, giving her one last kiss._   
  
Moving away from the door, he walked into his bedroom. It was still early but all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
Nick stopped as he passed his bed. He backed up, frowning at the envelope resting on his bed.   
  
His name was written on it in familiar handwriting.   
  
Snatching it off the bed, he practically ripped the envelope to see what was inside.   
  
Papers written in her handwriting. With his heart racing in his chest, Nick sat on the bed to read it all.  
  
 _Years ago when I was a little girl, my mom would read me fairytales full of princesses and princes, of true love and happy endings. I had soaked up every story she told, asking when I would meet my prince and if he'd love me just like the princes in the stories loved their princesses. My mom would tell me that in the future I'd possibly meet many princes, but I'd know when they were my prince._  
  
 _As I got older, I forgot it all. I had fallen in love with Jake, not for a second of our relationship remembering those words from my mom so long ago. Then I had fallen for Qasim and it was terrifying risking my heart once more which was why I had faltered when he proposed. Everything had shattered when he died, and I told myself I'd steer clear of dating seriously for a while. Again, not once did I remember my mom's words and stories._  
  
 _When you came into my life, I could lie and say I never expected us to end up where we are now, but I won't. From the beginning you caught my interest Nick, I always liked solving puzzles and you were a big one I craved to solve. I would unwrap a layer of the puzzle but there would always be another underneath. Not only that, but there was always this attraction to you I felt that I tried so hard to hide and bury because I was happy with Qasim and couldn't ruin that. If I'm correct, I wasn't the only one who felt something even back then. When he died, I ignored the spark I felt between us so hard that I felt numb. Until McGee and Gibbs were gone, that changed everything…_  
  
Nick gripped the paper roughly as he continued reading the words as if they were a glass of water and he hadn't had a drink in weeks.   
  
It was the ending that finally broke him, his heart aching so much already.   
  
_With you Nick..I remembered my mom's stories and I found myself wondering if you were my prince, my true love, my happy ending._  
  
 _I got my answer that night you got a call from Amanda, instead of being angry or disappointed that you had to pick her up from the police station after she was arrested, you were nothing but comforting and supportive. The answer hit me when I watched you pull a blanket over her when she fell asleep on the couch, when you kissed her forehead softly, when you sent me to bed and instead sat in the armchair wanting to be close in case she had any nightmares. I went to bed dreaming of you acting that same way with your kids..our kids._  
  
 _You're my prince, my true love, my happy ending._  
  
 _I love you Nicholas Torres._   
  
He traced over the words with a grin. She loved him.  
  
That night if he went to bed clutching her essay (because of course she'd write an actual essay just to tell him she loved him) to his chest, he'd never say a word.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ellie scanned the crowd for him practically bouncing on her feet in excitement. It had been three months since she saw him, three months since she was positive he read what she wrote. All she knew was that he'd be waiting for her at the airport, hopefully happy to see her too.   
  
It didn't take her long to spot him, the large sign he was holding with her name being a large help.   
  
She laughed when she read it.   
  
_Big Hearted Bishop_  
  
Ellie walked towards him faster, a large smile on her face that he returned when he noticed her.   
  
But then he turned the sign over, and Ellie froze for a second not caring about the person accidentally knocking into her.   
  
_My princess, my true love, my happy ending_  
  
Ellie ran.  
  
Nick dropped the sign just in time to catch her as she flung herself at him and like in a cheesy romantic movie, Nick picked her up and spun them around, they laughed, kissed, and maybe cried a little as if they hadn't seen each other in years.   
  
Nick loved her. 


End file.
